


Kana's Shrine of Sheleth

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Birth, Birthing, Cuntboy, Futanari, Gender Bender, Godlike Power, Incest, Male to Female, Other, Pregnancy, Reality Change, Transformation, Unbirth, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Wanting to learn more about her papa, Kana finds a strange artifact at a Norhian market. This is the Shrine of Sheleth, a statue of a goddess of familial love that Kana believes will make her grow closer to him. The goddess in the statue however, has a different defintion of familial love.





	1. Taking Charge [Inc, Unb]

Kana walked around the marketplace with gleam in her eyes. Having been raised in Hoshido, she’d never seen so many Nohrian trinkets and goodies together in one place. It was almost magical, every new object serving a unique purpose, with hundreds of years of culture and tradition seeped into them. She needed to have them all!

These were artifacts from the place where her father had grown up after all, so she needed to know everything about them. The more she knew about them, the more she’d know about her father and the closer they would get, surely. Thus, Kana ran excitedly from shop to shop, asking the shopkeepers thousands of questions about every item they had in stock, while Corrin and his wife Azura followed behind, arms tightly crossed together.

“I didn’t think she’d be this excited.” Corrin said with a laugh.

“Oh, you know how she gets with Nohrian things. She wants to learn more about the place you grew up in. You know she’s crazy for you.” Azura replied sweetly.

“Yeah… And you know what I’m crazy for…” Corrin looked wistfully directly at Azura’s eyes, their gazes locked to each other. He leaned down towards her, closing his eyes for-

“PAPA!!” Corrin bolted up in surprise, hearing his daughter call for him. He turned towards her, to see the young girl hopping energetically as she pointed towards one of the stalls.

Azura giggled. “I think she wants to buy something.”

Corrin sighed, his intimate time with his wife cut short. Regaining his composure, he smiled and walked up to the store Kana was standing by.

“What’s up sweetheart.” He asked her kindly.

“Papa! I want to get this one!” Kana replied happily. In her hand, she held the figure of a heavily pregnant lady. She had bountiful breasts, her body adorned with jewelry, though none of her privates were covered.

Corrin’s smile receded. “Ermm… Sweetie… Are you sure you want this one? Isn’t it a little bit too much?”

Kana brought the statue to her chest, holding it tightly. “But papa, I really, really want it!”

“What’s the matter?” Azura inquired, after having caught up with them.

Corrin sighed, turning to his wife. “It’s just- Kana wants to buy this doll-”

“It’s not a doll! It’s a shrine to an important foreign deity.” Kana interrupted him with a out.

“Right… Kana wants to buy this ‘shrine’, but I don’t really know how to feel about it.” Corrin replied. “Kana, show the shrine to your mother.”

Kana pushed the shrine forward, displaying it fully to her mother. Azura giggled in surprise, taken aback from the outlandish nature of the figure.

“Well, it definitely is something.” She replied with a smile.

“Right?” Corrin asked. “I’m sorry baby, but I don’t think-”

“Aww Papa, please! I’ll do anything.” Kana put up her puppy eyes, pleading as hard as she could to get him to buy the shrine for her.

“C’mon dear. Just buy her the shrine.” Azura tried to convince him.

“Are you sure?” Corrin asked her. “Don’t you think it’s a bit… Weird?”

Azura smiled widely. “I wouldn’t call it weird… Just a bit… Quirky! Besides, it’s just a little figure. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

A beat of sweat dropped from Corrin’s face. Without the support of his wife, he was definitely outnumbered in this situation. He sighed. “Fine.” Corrin relented. “I’ll buy you the shrine.”

“Yayyyy!” Kana hopped up and down with joy, making Azura giggle. “Thanks mom!” She said, as she went in to hug her.

“No problem my precious.” Azura said, caressing her daughter’s hair as she held her tightly.

Corrin paid for the figure and the three continued on their merry way, with Kana continuing to jump about stall to stall, this time with her new purchase in her hands. Unbeknownst to all of them the deity that lived within the shrine already had plans for their family.

 

Once the three of them arrived home, Kana immediately ran upstairs to her room with the shrine still held tightly between her fingers. The two parents smiled seeing the child move around so happily. 

“Shall I start dinner?” Azura said softly to her husband. Corrin replied with a nod, as he closed in next to his wife for a loving embrace.

 

Kana entered her room in a rush, looking for somewhere to put the shrine. The vendor had told her as soon as the shrine was placed in her home that the love in her family would increase, so Kana didn’t want to waste a second. Her room was the perfect place to put it in since she wanted to be at the center of this love. The best spot she found for it was on her bedside table. She laid it there and admired it for some time, excited for the advertised love to begin flowing her way.

“Kana!” A yell came down from the living room. “Come help your mother with dinner.”

Kana gasped, with the same speed she used to enter her room, she dashed down towards the kitchen. Sheleth smiled, feeling her powers regaining strength from being placed in a home.

 

The rest of the night was very uneventful. Kana helped her mother cooking dinner, and then the whole family ate together. After which, Kana and Shigure helped with the dishes, and the two siblings played games together for some time, while Corrin and Azura cuddled in the couch. Once it got too late, Corrin told the kids to go to sleep and Kana retired to her room.

She sported a big smile on her face, thinking the good vibes from the shrine were already taking effect. In reality, Kana’s family was already very close and loving, so everything she’d experienced would have happened regardless. Kana changed to her night clothes and snuck onto her bed. If things were good today, they would definitely be amazing tomorrow, she thought. Her sweet thoughts lingered as she closed her eyes, soon falling deeply asleep. It was at this time that dark purple energy began flowing from the shrine into Kana’s mind, as the goddess began corrupting the young child’s mind.

 

Kana slowly opened her eyes, to find she wasn’t in her bed. Still groggy, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She saw the covers on the bed, the adornments on the wall, the books on the shelves… This was definitely her parents’ room! But why was she here?

Before she could think about the answer, the door to the bathroom opened and her father stepped out from it. He was wearing nothing but a very short and tight underwear, his penis clearly visible through a big bulge. He smiled lustily at her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He said with a devious smile.

Kana blushed heavily. She didn’t know what was happening, but it didn’t feel right. Since when was her father so… Attractive? Her heart beat a million times a second, her breathing became heavy as he slowly walked towards her. She needed to do something. She needed to say something. As her father approached her she felt an intense heat in her nether regions. Something was definitely wrong.

“Pa-pa-pa-papa!” Was all she could muster, her voice completely stuck in her throat.

“You know you’re the thing I love the most in this world.” Corrin said, as he sat on the bed, eyes looking directly at hers.

With those words, every inch of resistance melted from Kana’s consciousness. She didn’t know what was happening and she didn’t know why. But she knew she had to let it happen. Whatever this was, this desire, this pleasure, this dizziness, she wanted to experience it. She needed to experience it. Corrin began crawling on the bed, slowly inching his way towards her.

He stopped right before her, so close that Kana could feel the heat of his body permeating against hers. Kana felt her privates moist. She was ready for him. Corrin began to lean down, his face coming closer and closer to hers. Kana closed her eyes, she pursed her lips ready for Corrin’s kiss.

“Wait a second.” Corrin said, causing Kana’s heart to stop. “You’re not my wife.”

Kana opened her eyes again, to see Corrin sitting back, a look of disgust on his face. Nothing but confusion came upon Kana’s mind. Suddenly, the other door opened, and out of it came Azura with a nasty grin upon her face.

“Silly girl! You can’t have sex with Corrin! You’re not her wife, I am. Only I can have him!” Azura began laughing maniacally, her finger pointed at Kana as she made fun of her.

Tear drops began forming in Kana’s eyes, as she did nothing but watch her parents look at her in disgust. Her love had been taken away so soon from her. She tried to lean forward and grab her father, but an invisible force pulled her back, and soon she was being pulled away from her parents, away from the bed and room she was in, being pulled back into blackness, miles and miles away until her parents looked like nothing more than dots in the distance. Kana struggled and cried, attempting to escape this pull.

 

Kana bolted up from her bed in a flash. She lifted her hand and placed it upon her head. She breathed heavily. For some reason she felt very uncomfortable, very unhappy. It must have been a bad dream or something. Kana shook her head, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling out of her head.

“Aww, poor Kana” A voice spoke up, making Kana hop in surprise. She turned her head around the room, looking to find where the strange voice had come from.

“Down here!” The voice called out. Kana turned once again, now to face where the voice was coming from: her bedside table. A wide grin appeared on Kana’s face, as she hopped up in joy.

“Miss Goddess! Is that you?” She shouted excitedly.

“Yes, Kana.” The shrine answered. “I am Sheleth, the goddess of familial love.”

Kana shook about with glee. “I knew you were real. I had my doubts, but I knew you had to be real. Please bless my family with lots of love!”

“But of course, my dear.” The shrine replied. “Ever since you placed me here I’ve been providing your family with great amounts of love. Why don’t you remember what a good time you had last night?”

Kana nodded her head vigorously. “Yup Yup! Thank you so much!”

“But tell me dear.” The goddess asked her softly. “What is disturbing you at this time?”

“Oh…” Kana’s joy was abruptly ended, as she remembered the uncomfortable feeling she had when she woke up. “I don’t know. I was just feeling kind of upset, I guess. I think I must have had a bad dream, but I can’t remember what it was.”

The goddess smiled, knowing that the dream she’d implanted in the young girl’s head during the night had proved to have a positive effect.

“Oh my, how terrible.” The goddess replied. “Maybe you should spend some time with your father. I’m sure he’ll make you feel better.”

“Hmmm…” Kana looked at the clock on her wall. “I don’t think that’s possible. It’s very early, papa’s probably still asleep with mother in their bed.”

“Well that’s unfair!” The goddess said fiercely. “How come your mother gets to sleep together with your father and you don’t?”

Kana frowned. “Well, they say I’m too big to sleep together with them. And papa says that a husband has to sleep with his wife.”

“Nonsense my dear!” The shrine shouted with fake outrage. “Do you really think the bond between husband and wife is stronger than the one between daughter and father?”

Kana shook her head passionately. The goddess was right. Kana had been getting shafted all these years. SHE was the one that should sleep with her papa, not her mom.

“Aren’t you jealous of your mother? She gets to keep your father around all day, acting all close and lovingly to him… And what do you get? The scraps! Don’t you think it’s unfair? She’s taking away all that love you deserve.” The goddess smiled evilly as she continued to rile up the young girl.

“Yeah!” Kana shouted angrily, standing up from her bed. “That’s all the love I deserve!”

“That’s right dear.” The goddess chirped happily. “And I know just the way to fix that…”

“Huh?” Kana turned to the shrine with intrigue.

“If you give yourself unto me, surrender your being to your goddess, I can give you powers beyond your wildest dream. All you have to do is accept me as your true goddess, then you can get rid of your mother and have your father all for yourself.”

Kana took a step back to think.

“Powers? …” Kana thought deeply about Sheleth’s proposal. She definitely wanted to keep her father to herself. And having amazing powers did sound pretty cool. “What do these powers do?”

The goddess smiled. “These are the powers of familial love my dear. With them you’ll be able to increase the love in your family yourself. I’m not very powerful right now you see, but if you take me in, my power will grow, and I’ll be able to share it with you, so you can change your family as you see fit.”

Kana considered it quite heavily. “And when you said I could get rid of mom, nothing bad would happen to her, right?”

“Of course not, dear! The only thing you would have to do is make your father love you more. It would only be right, you are his precious daughter after all.”

“And what do I have to do?” Kana asked, almost completely sold on the idea.

“Just worship me. That’s it. If you accept me as your goddess, and perform the ritual, I will imbue all my powers onto you.”

It was a marvelous deal, Kana thought. She would get her father’s love and the power of a goddess just for worshipping Sheleth. That part wouldn’t even be hard anyways, as she worshipped her already, for the glorious job she’d done already.

“Alright.” Kana said confidently. “I’ll do it.”

“Excellent.” The goddess grinned happily. “Now to begin the ritual, please undress.”

Kana thought the request was weird, but she was too determined to question her goddess by now. She quickly stripped her clothes off, standing ready for further directions.

“Now take my idol… and shove it up your ass.” 

Kana was taken aback from that last command. “Umm… Are you sure about that one?”

“Darling, I haven’t been a goddess for thousands of years and not know about my own rituals.” Sheleth responded coyly. 

Kana winced as he grabbed the figure. It wasn’t too big, but it definitely didn’t fit in her ass.

“Don’t worry my dear.” The goddess comforted Kana, sensing her fret. “Your goddess would never lead you astray.”

Kana sighed. She was right. This was her new goddess, and if she demanded for an idol to be shoved in her butt, then she would have to do it. With newfound determination, Kana squatted down, placing the head of the figurine on the tip of her butt. 

Slowly, she began pushing it inside, soft groaning sounds coming out of her voice. Getting the head in was easy, but once she got to the shoulders it started getting a bit tough. However, the more she pushed in, the better it began feeling. It was as if thousands of little bolts of pleasure were invading her hole, making her want to put more and more of the statue in. Her breath became heavier and her pussy wettened. If Kana had masturbated before, she’d know that this was the feeling she’d get when doing so.

With another big push, she managed to shove the pregnant belly inside her. After that it was easy goings. She continued until the legs of the figurine were inside her, with only the feet and the large circular stand remaining outside. The goddess smiled, the ritual was almost done.

“Now, close your eyes.” Sheleth cooed softly, as Kana complied without hesitation. “And repeat after me: I give myself upon to Shelteh.”

Without doubt, Kana repeated.

“I give my heart. I give my soul.”  
Again, she repeated after the goddess

“To obtain power of familial bonds,”

“And to spread the glory of familial love.”

“I follow her every order and command.”

 

“For she is the one who holds power and truth.”

“And I am but her lowly puppet.”

“For her to do as she please.”

As Kana finished reciting the words she groaned heavily. Suddenly dark energy shot out from the shrine directly into her insides. A bulge formed on her belly, as the energy filled her insides up. But that wasn’t all, as another wave of dark energy shot from the idol, this time diving directly into her pussy. Tears welled up on Kana’s face, her sense dulled as the dark energy penetrated her, changing her structure on an atomic level. 

Soon, more waves of dark energy shot out from the shrine, one went to her mouth, another two went to her ears, and more and more kept emerging until every hole of hers was filled. But it didn’t stop there, as the waves began to cover her all over until every inch of Kana’s body was covered in this dark energy. 

Kana’s body was then lifted up in the air and it soon began glowing. This heavenly glow quickly spread throughout her body, filling every fiber of her being as the glow became brighter and brighter, until, with a large blast of energy, all of the energy dissipated from her body.

She slowly descended back onto the ground. As the room grew quiet and the light died down, the new Kana stood proudly. Her height and face remained the same, though her proportions had changed. Her legs had become slender and tender, her thighs growing thick curves fit for a model. Her breasts ballooned to big DDs, looking quite out of place on a girl of that stature. But the most important detail was the large erect phallus that hung over her vagina, measuring over 12 inches with a hefty set of balls to accompany them, while her vagina remained virtually untouched underneath.

Without a word, Kana took the shrine out of her ass. She placed it back on the bedside table and knelt before it. 

“Thank you for your powerful gift my goddess. You have enlightened me beyond words. I am yours to command.” Kana said diligently in a serious tone, any traces of the playful young girl seemingly gone.

Sheleth giggled. “You don’t have to act so uptight Kana. I don’t have any orders for you. Do whatever you please with your new powers.”

“Thank you, my goddess. If you ever need me, I live only to please you” Kana stood up, placed her hand on her chest, and bowed down to the shrine, once more showing her respect to the deity. She turned around and left her room, ready to use her new powers.

 

Without any hesitation, Kana marched towards her parent’s room nd opened the door. This action, what was an unthinkable crime a few minutes ago was now nothing more than an unimportant occurrence. She walked up to the bed, where both of her parents were sleeping, and without much care, she slipped the covers off. It was time to get to work.

She looked upon her parent’s sleeping fully clothed bodies. That wouldn’t do. With a snap of her fingers, Kana removed the clothing from both of their bodies. She inspected Corrin’s body with much care. Just like she thought, it was very beautiful. Not as beautiful as Sheleth, but still pretty good. His chiseled muscles and huge cock would be enough to drive any girl wild. It was almost a shame really, for all the manly beauty to be wasted. But he no longer held the title of man of the house.

“Father.” Kana said, lifting her hand slowly. “I must apologize. Know that I love you more than anyone, and I am not doing this to humiliate you. Rather, you simply no longer fit the role of man of the house, for I shall be the head from now on. But do not despair, as I shall still take you as my loving wife.”

With that, Kana shot energy out from her hand directly into her father. The dark waves covered his body, as he started glowing and changing. His manly physique melted down to a softer feminine one, hard muscle becoming plump and round. His face softened, gaining feminine attributes as his voice changed to a more feminine tone. His chest softened, pushing up to form round plump orbs that would be his breasts. His cock contracted, growing shorter and shorter until it was but a small knob. His ballsack deflated, his balls being pulled inside him as his male organs reformed into a vagina. Once his uterus was formed, a tube connected to where his balls once were, creating a vertical slit that would be his new vagina.

Now where Corrin once laid now was a fully female version of him. But Kana wasn’t satisfied. She frowned, there was one detail missing. She shot more of her energy into him, causing even more changes. Soon, his chests grew smaller and smaller, his womanly curves becoming less and less developed. His height dropped significantly, as he became as tall as Kana. Now they were both the same age.

Kana closed her eyes. Now she would change their past and relationship. Her hair shifted from Azura’s signature light blue color to the same white as Corrin’s. In this reality, Corrin and Kana were actually twins. Both of them were raised in Nohr, and eventually fell in love and married, forming a happy family with two beautiful sons. Kana smiled. Content with the new life she’d created.

“Oohhh-l” Azura yawned, waking up from her slumber. Kana tsked. Just like always, Azura was there to ruin her fun.

It didn’t take long for Azura to notice her nakedness. Though still drowsy, she slowly began growing conscious of what was going on in the room. 

“What the heck?” She said, worriedly. “Kana, what’s going on?”

“Azura!” Kana said, pointing at her. “You know, I should be angry with you for committing the worst crime of all. Keeping me away from my true love. But alas, you were still my mother for very long, so I have grown attached to you. Thus, I will not punish you. In fact, I will spread Sheleth’s love to you.”

Azura’s head whirled with confusion, not being able to understand any of what Kana had said. Before she could react, Kana shot a beam from her hand onto Azura, causing her to fall back onto the cold floor. This was the least of her problems though, as she soon found that as strange heat was emanating from her body right as she began to glow.

Azura let out a soft groan as she felt her insides grumble. Her body burned. She began feeling her breasts deflate as they lost definition. Deep in her throat a small Adam’s apple formed, deepening her soft voice. Her curves and womanly figure remained the same, though she was now as flat as a board, and she felt a little tougher.

But that wasn’t the end of her change. Her clitoris burned up with heat, as it stretched out very far. Her pussy dripped juices incessantly while her vaginal lips stretched out. Skin began covering her extended clitoris, with its tip becoming oval and mushroom like in shape. A vertical slit formed at it’s very top, as her vaginal lips extended and joined together to form a large sack, which was promptly filled with balls, as her ovaries transformed into male testicles.

Azura struggled to stand up, trying to keep herself together as the changes in her body manifested. 

“Kana, was this you? Is this your doing?” Azura said, desperation seeping in her new deeper voice.

Kana stood quietly, as Azura’s hair lost its radiant light blue hue, turning into a dull white, just like that of Kana and Corrin.

“Kana, stop this right now! I am your son-” Azura stopped herself, surprised from the words that had come out.

“I meant to say, I’m your son- No!” Azura began panicking, words coming from her mouth that she did not intend to.

“No I’m your son, you’re my father. NO! I’m your son and you’re my father. AHH! What is happening!?!?” Azura almost fell back onto the floor in a craze, fear and panic setting her mind into worry.

“Yes, I have given you the gift of being my beautiful son. You should be grateful that I didn’t turn you into an ungodly abomination.” Kana responded hasrhly.

“S-s-son?! I don’t want to be a boy? Kana, please! Change me back this instant! Change us back! This isn’t normal.” Azura pleaded, tears forming on her, now his, face.

Kana frowned. “Once again, you disrespect me. Maybe it’s time to teach you a lesson.”

Azura began floating in the air, sending the boy into a frenzy, his arms and legs flying about. “W-w-wait! I didn’t mean it! I-I’m sorry! Please! F-f-f-father? D-d-daddy? Please don’t do anything rash.” Azura pleaded desperately, fear dominating his mind.

But the words did not sway Kana one bit. “Maybe a few months in the womb will teach you not to disrespect me.”

Azura did not understand what Kana meant by that, but that did not stop him from fearing for his life. He began floating towards the changed Corrin, until he was floating right above her. Suddenly, Azura found he could move no longer. His extremities straightened out and turned stiff, as he began to be lowered onto Corrin.

Corrin’s vagina then opened widely, until Azura finally understood what was going to happen. He tried as hard as he could to move any part of his body, he even tried to talk, but nothing was happening. Azura kept being lowered into Corrin’s vagina, and before long her felt his feet come into contact with her entrance.

Corrin’s vagina was opened more widely than would normally be possible, making it easy for Azura’s feet to enter inside. Without any effort, the rest of his body followed, as Azura stretched the young Corrin’s body beyond what was imaginable. As his knees entered her, Azura could feel his feet make contact with Corrin’s womb. Azura was filled with dread, as he could do nothing more than wait for the inevitable.

More and more of Azura’s body inserted into Corrin’s womb, causing her stomach to bulge out disproportionately, all completely unnoticed by Corrin, who snored happily. Finally, Azura’s head was pushed inside, along with his hair, until the entirety of his body was inside of the womb. Once he was there, Azura found he could move, though not much, as he was surrounded by walls of flesh.

He tried to push against the entrance of the womb, though much to his dismay he was unable to. Azura soon began having a hard time breathing, due to the lack of air in the womb. He leaned back against on of the flesh walls, waiting for a miracle to come. And something did come, though not what Azura had wanted. A tentacle extended itself from the womb and began writhing towards Azura.

He tried to avoid it, but with how cramped his surroundings were, he was unable to keep it away for too long and it slithered right into his belly button. It impaled itself there, and soon Azura found he was able to breathe again. Now, he realized, he was connected to Corrin through an umbilical cord. He tried to pull it off by tugging on it, but as he continued to tug, drowsiness settled onto Azura. His eyes drooped, movements becoming sluggish, until he completely passed out, falling asleep inside of Corrin’s womb.

Kana smiled. Azura was now a part of Corrin, sleeping peacefully inside her womb. She decided to make the stomach more manageable though, so she began lowering Azura’s age, making Corrin’s belly deflate until Azura was but 7 months old. 

Now that Kana had taken care of that problems, she could finally enjoy her new life. She threw herself on top of Corrin, making sure not to hurt her or her baby in the process. Then, with her big rod, she began humping Corrin’s thighs, pushing her penis up and down against her belly and vagina.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up” She chanted. “I want sex, I want sex, I want sex, I want sex.”

Corrin squirmed happily, feeling her womanhood being so thoroughly massaged. Her pussy drenched, low moaning sounds began coming from her mouth. Kana’s eyes closed shut, as she enjoyed the new gift Sheleth had given her. She rubbed it up and down, being new to the feelings of sex she could barely contain her happiness.

“Aaaahh.” A yawn came from the sleeping Corrin, as she began stretching out her arms.

The premise of actual sex excited Kana, so she began humping faster when she saw Corrin wake up. After feeling much of Kana’s intense rubbing, Corrin carefully sat up on the bed, careful not to bother her baby in the way. With loving eyes, she smiled towards Kana.

“Good morning sis.” Corrin said sweetly. “You seem awfully excited today.”

Kana darted towards Corrin and planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips, her cock bobbing up and down madly with anxiousness. Corrin reciprocated happily, as the two shared saliva lovingly. As their kiss finished, their lips departed and the two stared lovingly in each other’s eyes.

“Ah, my sweet little sister… I had a horrible dream last night. It was one where some horrible person didn’t let me have sex with you. And so, to make that go away I need to fuck you right now.”

Corrin smiled, a soft blush coming upon her cheek. “Of course, anything for my beautiful husband.” She said in a lustful tone. “But we can’t do it in the pussy.”

Kana’s smile quickly vanished. “Wha- Why?!”

“Cause the baby is there!” Corrin replied, rubbing her belly. “We can’t have him get hurt.”

Kana scoffed. “Sis, the baby will be fine trust me! It won’t hurt him one bit.”

But Corrin shook her head. “Nope! I won’t take my chances. If you wanna do it, it’ll be in my butt.”

Kana sighed. She REALLY didn’t need this right now. She just wanted to finally take her new penis for a ride. “Fine!” She relented. “Let’s do it in the butt.”

Corrin gave her a deviant smile. She turned around, and got on her hands and knees, her ass pointed directly at Kana. “Go ahead.” She said, turning her head to Kana. “Please fuck me ‘BIG’ sister.”

Drool dripped from Kana’s lips as she enjoyed the view, her cock raging savagely from the need to fuck. Without any hesitation, she penetrated Corrin’s ass, inserting all of her manhood inside at once. Corrin yelped out in glee, as she felt her sister’s big cock stretching out her insides.

Kana continued to pound in and out with vigor. Her mouth opened as she heavily breathed with glee, enjoying the feeling of having her large cock constricted by Corrin’s ass. Her balls slapped against Corrin’s vagina and her cock squirmed as it pushed deeper and deeper inside, Kana couldn’t believe the happiness that was filling her from finally having sex with her ex-father.

Corrin too enjoyed the pounding she received. Her mouth open, saliva dripped from her mouth with a blank expression adorning her face. While Corrin believed this wasn’t the first time she was having sex with Kana, reality said otherwise, and this new feeling of penetration into an unexplored region left her mind blank with thoughts of pleasure alone.

She pushed her ass forwards and backwards, rhythmically moving together with Kana in an attempt to get her cock to penetrate deeper inside her. The two sisters moved in unison, their thoughts infected with nothing but sex while they viciously mashed their bodies together looking for the nectar of sweet release.

A release that would soon come, as Kana could feel her penis twitching. She tried to hold on, to enjoy the rubbing sensation a bit longer by hugging Corrin while pumping her penis with more vigor. But the pleasure on her cock proved to be too much, and like a dam breaking, her sperm shot out from her cock, inundating Corrin’s ass with thick creamy fluid. Corrin yelped, orgasm overtaking her mind as she came alongside her husband, her fluids shooting of her vagina with speed. 

The two collapsed onto their sides, laying right next to each other in bed with Kana’s arms wrapped around Corrin’s body. Her erect cock still inside, the two of them enjoyed the sweet afterglow of sex, a sensation so brand new both still had trouble processing it. Corrin turned her face towards Kana’s and planted a sweet loving kiss on her lips. As their mouths parted, their eyes stared directly at each other’s with a feeling of yearning love feeling both of their hearts.

“You wanna do it again?” Asked Kana, a tender smile on her face.

“Of fucking course.” Corrin replied without any doubt, not breaking eye contact with her husband.

The two of them kissed once more, tongues lashing against each other as feelings of arousal grew once more.


	2. Shigure's Blessing [Inc, Birth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana's had a good time with her new sister/wife, but now its Shigure's turn to receive Sheleth's blessings. And it's time for Azura to leave her mother's belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also pretty weird. It has graphic depictions of birth, so be wary reading it

The two married sisters, Corrin and Kana, laid down in bed, holding each other tightly. Kana smiled, her eyes lovingly glued to her wife’s gaze. At this moment she felt true happiness, nothing could beat this feeling. Corrin leaned forward and gave Kana a small peck on her cheek. 

“I’m gonna make breakfast now, ok?” She said, letting go of Kana before slowly standing up from the bed. Kana sat there for a little longer, savoring the view of Corrin’s bare ass as she sauntered out of the room. She let out a happy sigh, eager to see how much better her life could get with her new powers. Content, she got up from bed as well, walking out to the hallway where she was met with Shigure’s door opening. The drowsy, now white-haired, teen stepped out. He met her with a yawn and a smile. 

“Good morning father.” He said groggily.

Kana giggled, to have her ex-brother now call her father was a bit weird but also fulfilling. She puffed her chest out with an air of authority. “Shigure! How many times have I told you?”

Shigure looked at her confused for a second, his sleepy mind not understanding his father’s concern. Though soon he realized his mistake, giving a soft gasp as his face blushed.

“I’m sorry father, I completely forgot.” Shigure apologized. Without any delay, he quickly began stripping his clothes off. “No clothes while we’re in the house.”

Soon, Shigure’s nightclothes were strewn about the floor, exposing the boy’s naked body. Kana snickered as she caught a glimpse of his penis. It seems that his brother must have gotten none of the length from his father, as Shigure’s was quite small.

“All right, let’s go get breakfast then.” Kana smiled, and without another word, the two of them made their way downstairs.

In the living room, the table was already set for two. Meanwhile, Corrin busied herself in the kitchen. Kana sat in one of the chairs, her penis growing erect while a devious smile crossed upon her face. 

“Shigure~ You know what to do while your mother prepares breakfast.” She said with an expecting smile.

The boy nodded. Looking down, a soft blush coming upon his face. He knew exactly what his job was during this time. Shyly, he stepped towards Kana, positioning himself in the tight space between the table and his father. The tip of her dick stood a mere few inches away from Shigure’s hole, throbbing in excitement at the boy’s coming actions.

With a deep breath, Shigure began lowering himself down onto her shaft. He groaned as the head of her penis made its way inside him, it’s thickness and shape being unlike anything he’d experienced there before. His body shook madly, his penis growing completely erect while Shigure felt new bolts of unknown pleasure spreading throughout his entire being. 

On her end, Kana merely sat back with a smirk on her face, enjoying the way her son squirmed so thoroughly from just having a part of her dick inside him. She saw how he tried his hardest to push her python deeper and deeper, unknowingly letting moans of increasing arousal escape his mouth in the process. She knew she didn’t have to pressure him into taking her whole, for Shigure understood the full extent of his job at this time.

Giving one last push, Shigure finally managed to slide all of Kana’s penis inside him, feeling their legs touching each other as his butt pressed against her lap. He let out a big sigh of relief. More than just being able to do his job, Shigure was happy to have taken the whole shaft inside him. In a way, he felt complete, as if this was the way things were supposed to be. 

But his job wasn’t done yet. Summoning all of his strength once more, Shigure began grinding himself up and down her stick. He moaned. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, his mind went blank from having Kana’s monster cock rub his insides. His penis trembled, the overbearing being too powerful for him, the boy couldn’t help but shoot his load, sputters of sperm flying onto the floor. Kana chuckled. Not only was her kid small, but he was a premature ejaculator. Nevertheless, even though he had reached climax, Shigure knew he could not stop until his father was satisfied. Working through the haze of orgasm, he continued rubbing against her penis, his own manhood quickly growing erect once more. 

Groans of pleasure began escaping from Kana’s mouth as she felt Shigure pump her shaft in and out of himself. Her dick trembled, the walls of his ass squeezing so tightly on it that she finally felt herself going over the edge. Noticing the penis twitching in his ass, Shigure gathered all his remaining force and pushed himself down to the base, bracing himself for the massive load that was about to be released.

And what a massive load it was. Kana’s dick shot gallons upon gallons of cum directly into Shigure’s ass, her balls working overtime as they churned out an inordinate amount of cum. Shigure yelped out in glee, orgasming from his ass being filled as his tiny dick shot another spurt of sperm onto the floor. He breathed heavily, a satisfied smile came upon his face as he enjoyed the feeling of his ass being filled with sperm.

“All done!” Corrin chirped out happily as she brought food from the kitchen. She placed two plates of food on the table before walking over to the still squirming Shigure. Placing her hand on his head, she patted him gently. “Alright buddy, move along. That’s MY seat.” Corrin sang out with an eager smile.

Nodding gently, Shigure slowly stood up from Kana’s lap, his head still fuzzy from the orgasm. Kana’s dickhead came out of his ass with a loud POP, causing Shigure to let out one last moan. As Shigure stepped away and sat in his chair, Kana’s still erect penis glistened proudly, drips of cum slowly falling onto its base, waiting for someone else to fill up. Though it wouldn’t have to wait for long, for Corrin slammed her ass down onto Kana’s prick, swallowing its entire length with her ass in a single thrust.

Kana’s head rolled back in pleasure. Not only had Corrin taken her entire length in one blow, her ass was also so much tighter and squishier than Shigure’s. It felt like pure bliss, bits of ecstasy harassing every inch of her dick with pure bolts of pleasure. Comparing the two asses was like night and day. Kana’s penis engorged further, her growing arousal noticeable through moans as her dick savored Corrin’s inside.

And the most impressive part was that Corrin didn’t seem affected at all. To her, every meal time was just like this. Shigure would keep Kana busy while Corrin cooked, then when the food was ready, Corrin would bring it out and would eat sitting on Kana’s lap with her dick inside her ass or pussy. Just the everyday routine.

“Shigure!” Corrin reprimanded the young boy, who had picked up his fork to take a bite of his food. “No eating until we pray, alright!”

“S-sorry mother!” Shigure apologized, blushing profusely.

Without further interruption, Corrin clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, Shigure quickly following suit. “To our dear Goddess Sheleth,” Corrin started. “We thank you for the food you’ve brought…”

Kana knew she had to pray along, but the feeling of Corrin’s ass on her penis was very distracting. She tried thinking about Sheleth but that only turned her on more. Her dick twitched. It couldn’t just sit inside Corrin’s butt without doing anything. It needed to feel it’s inside, to explore its cavernous region, to touch any nook and cranny. It needed pleasure.

“We thank you for the wealth you’ve brought us, for the safety… But most importantly for the family and love you’ve given us”

Just a little fucking should be ok, right? Kana began pumping her hips into Corrin. Just slow short movements, barely even noticeable to Corrin herself. Just this little bit would be fine until the prayer was over. She clasped her hands around Corrin’s midriff and closed her eyes.

“For family is the best gift we can have, and familial love is the way to appreciate that blessing.”

Kana began hearing quiet slapping noises. Opening her eyes, she looked down to find not only that her hips had begun moving faster but that they were still picking up speed. Kana gulped. She only wanted to feel a little of Corrin’s hole during prayer, but now that her dick had gotten a taste it couldn’t stop. She tried to get her hips to stop moving, but she found herself completely unable to control them, their quest for pleasure too strong by this point.

“Thanks to you we are free and happy to show appreciate our blessing. And we will continue to do so into the future, as we spread your message far and wide.”

Fuck it, Kana thought. Fuck the Goddess, fuck the prayer, fuck everything else, this ass was more important than everything at this point and time. Dropping the façade, Kana began pumping full force into Corrin’s ass. She held her stomach tightly, pushing her down onto her dick as she pushed up. She grunted in pleasure, every inch of her dick being engulfed and enraptured by Corrin’s insides, the calm warmth of pleasure spreading into her penis.

“Amen”

As Kana pumped one last time into Corrin, her dick erupted into Corrin’s supple ass. Her semen blew deep inside Corrin’s bowels, balls churning unimaginable amounts of cum as Kana panted and salivated with pleasure, tightly holding onto Corrin with her arms. She could barely contain herself, the pleasure overwhelming her mind, the only thoughts in her head being how thankful she was to the goddess.

Reeling in the magnitude of her powerful orgasm, Kana slumped onto the back of the chair. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, the white haired girl spaced out from the world around her. Her thoughts drifting restlessly through her head, until she was awakened by a tap on her shoulder.

“Honey, I’m done.” Corrin pointed out to her, motioning towards her half empty plate.

Kana shook her head, still trying to get back into reality. It seems in the time she was out her family had already finished her food. 

“Alright.” Kana responded, as she ate the remaining food.

With Kana’s new powers, she no longer had to eat to survive, rather, she lived off sexual energy. But having Corrin prepare her food and give Kana half of her potion made her feel powerful. It demonstrated how she was truly the head of the house by having the ex-head serve her every whim.

“I’m done.” Kana said, putting the silverware down.

She didn’t even eat half of what Corrin had left. It was purely a symbolic gesture, so Kana didn’t need to. She enjoyed the fact that she could throw away what she had demanded be prepared for her and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Nobody could even desire to do something about it, that was the kind of power she held.

Corrin smiled and nodded. She plopped off of Kana’s lap, Kana’s softened dick plopping out of her hole easily, and picked up all the dishes. 

“Hope you enjoyed it, dear~” She happily sang to Kana, fresh sperm still flowing from her butt. “Now Shigure! Come help me wash the dishes.”

The boy nodded and the two sauntered off to the kitchen, leaving Kana to relax. She stretched her arms back and reclined onto her chair. This was the life.

 

Kana relaxed on the couch with her wife, who sat happily reading a book, and Shigure, who was painting something in the corner of the living room. Her life was perfect, everything was as Kana desired. Or at least that’s how it should have felt. But there was something missing…

Her eyes drifted around the room, wavering aimlessly in an attempt to find whatever it was that was infringing on her happiness. And then it hit her. She turned towards Corrin’s bloated belly with disdain. She had already conquered Corrin’s ass, as well as Shigure’s. But she still hadn’t had a taste of Corrin’s delicious virgin fruit. While they’d technically had sex before in this reality, Kana hadn’t actually physically experienced Corrin’s vagina before.

The young dragon girl frowned. The only thing that was keeping her away from getting a taste of her sweet womanly juices was Azura. Even as an unborn child, she kept finding ways to screw her over. Well no more, Azura had taken enough of from Kana. It was her turn to take things back. She scooted closer to Corrin, placing her hand on Corrin’s belly.

“Hmm?” Corrin lifted her gaze from the book to look at her wife.

Without thinking much about it, she gave her with a loving smile and returned to her book, believing Kana was simply giving her belly a rub. However, she soon began to experience intense cramps and pains coming from her stomach. Corrin put her book down and placed her hand on her stomach as well, in an attempt to quell the uncomfortable feeling. She felt her innards churn and move in an odd but familiar way… It was almost like…

Corrin’s eye shot wide open, a popping sensation coming from deep inside her gut. A trickle of fluid started escaping through her womanhood. It was happening. Corrin took hold of Kana’s hand tightly, looking at her with a concerned expression.

“I-I think the baby’s coming…” She said with worry. Kana merely replied with a smirk, placing a hand on Corrin’s head to caress her hair. 

The scene of a quiet house quickly changed into that of commotion, as the exciting but stressful event of childbirth began for Corrin. The woman sat on the couch, back firmly planted against its backrest. Her hands grasped the couch’s fabric tightly, her breathing becoming erratic. Heavy gaps and groans were the only sounds to fill the room while Corrin tried her hardest to keep her composure and push out her baby.

Of course, Corrin was freaking out at this moment. Though this hadn’t been her first rodeo, she’d already has Shigure after all, the pains and shivers that came from delivery still left her quite nervous. However, more than nervous, Corrin was excited. She couldn’t wait to get her new baby out and see it, feel its warm touch, experience motherhood once again. Plus, once her uterus was empty, it could be filled again.

Shigure became an errand boy during this time, running around getting all sorts of items Kana asked him to bring. He rushed about the house in a nervous panic, his desire to help leaving him as stressed, if not more than his mother. He rallied around, until everything that was needed had been collected, after which he quietly sat down next to his mother, supporting her with gentle caresses.

Kana, however, lacked the worry the rest of her family had. She knew that the Godess Sheleth would protect her family. And not just that, the fact that she was placing her hand on Corrin’s stomach wasn’t just for show. She was using some of the power Sheleth gave her to make labor faster and safer. By contracting and expanding muscles in the right places, she made it easier for the baby to come out.

The family remained close together for some time. Corrin pushing out with all her might, Kana assisting with her powers, and Shigure just being there for them. Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, a small baby’s head began pushing out of Corrin’s entrance. Kana gasped happily once she noticed, content that this whole ordeal would be over. Soon Shigure noticed as well, a wide joyous smile appearing in his face as he took hold of Corrin.

“You’re almost there mother!” He shouted excitedly. “Just a little bit longer!”

Upon hearing this, Corrin tripled her effort, using every single bit of strength in her body to push. Shigure sat down in front of her to receive the newborn, while Corrin, through force and sheer willpower, pushed her baby out like her life depended on it. Finally, with a loud pop, the newborn baby landed safely in Shigure’s arms, letting a sigh of relief escape Corrin’s lips.

Using of her powers, Kana removed the umbilical cord, letting Shigure wash the goo off his new brother. Kana closed in on the spent Corrin and planted a kiss on her cheek. Corrin smiled, pulling Kana in as the two shared a loving kiss on the lips. However, they were soon interrupted by Shigure, who handed the new baby to his mother. Corrin took him in with both arms and placed him close to her, happiness spreading through her as she felt his warmth.

“What shall we call him?” She asked, turning to Kana.

“Azure.” Kana replied with a smile. 

Corrin turned to the baby with a loving gaze. “Azure… I love that name.”

Corrin held Azure close to her for some time, holding him tightly the same way child would hold their stuffed animal. His tummy rumbled with hunger though, which prompted Azure to begin crying. Without any hesitation Corrin took the baby towards her chest and placed him in front of her nipple. It didn’t take long for Azure to realize his situation, as he quickly lunged for the small breast and began sucking fiercely, drinking all the milk that dripped out.

Kana wasn’t done using her powers, however. As Azure drank up the milk from his mother’s teat, his body began growing. His short stubby extremities grew longer and longer, hair began sprouting, as the young baby became older and older the faster he drank Corrin’s milk. It all happened slowly, going from newborn to a few months old, to a few years, growing larger and larger, even reaching a point where Corrin could no longer carry him in her arms. Even then, as she placed him next to her, he still continued to suckle on his mother’s tit.

When the boy finally did release from his mouth from his mother’s skin, he was much older, looking somewhere in between Shigure and Kana. He looked just like a younger and male version of Azura, with long flowing white hair and a soft petite feminine body. However, unlike Azura, Azure carried an extremely large penis, almost as big as his father’s. In fact, it seemed the extra time in the womb had given him a bigger tool, as it looked bigger than what he had when Kana had originally transformed him.

“Now Azure…” Kana called out to his son. “Remember what we spoke about?”

Azure nodded heavily. “Yes father! I’m sorry for disrespecting you. I promise never to do it again.”

Kana smiled. “Good. Now go play with your big brother, will you?”

Azure nodded excitedly once more. He turned towards his brother. “Hey big brother!! Let’s play our favorite game, ok?!” Azure said, a look of mad lust on his face as he began pumping his large penis.

Shigure gulped. But before he could even give a reply, Azure quickly jumped him, sending the two down to the ground together. Kana smirked, glad that she’d taken care of that problem. She turned to Corrin, who looked at Shigure and Azure with a sad smile.

“Gah… It seems like it was only yesterday that Azure was just a small baby… I wish I could have gotten a bit more time with him…” Corrin sighed.

Kana got closer to Corrin, her penis growing erect as she massaged Corrin’s vagina. “Well… If you want, we could try and make a new one.”

Suddenly, Corrin took Kana by surprise, lunging in for a deep kiss on her lips. As the two separated, Kana noticed her demeanor had changed. “You always know how to make me happy sis!” She exclaimed happily, the joy returning to her voice.

Her penis completely hardened, Kana gently pushed Corrin onto the cushions of the couch. She spread Corrin’s legs and stared at her womanhood hungrily, licking her lips in anticipation of her new treat. Placing her massive pole on top of Corrin’s organ, she rubbed her entrance by sliding her cock up and down around it, Corrin’s juices leaking onto it as she teased her wife.

But rubbing wasn’t enough for Kana. Cocking her hips back, she pressed the tip of her dick against Corrin’s labia. Then, with one swell thrust, she planted most of her dick inside of Corrin’s vagina, the two of them cooing in unison from the sudden surge in pleasure. Kana’s eyes rolled back from the arousal. If Corrin’s ass felt magnificent before, her vagina felt absolutely glorious. It should be a crime to compare the two, the wetness, the shape, the tightness, they were entirely different worlds. If Kana were to stay in this position for the rest of her life, she would be happy. 

But just sitting still wasn’t what sex was all about. So Kana began thrusting her cock in and out slowly, trying to savor every inch of pleasure she could get. She wanted to explore Corrin’s cavern, get familiarized with it, discover every nook and cranny she could find. She wanted to see what make her wife tick, maneuvering her rod around the hole as she looked for any positive reaction for her wife, all while enjoying the trip her dick was embarking in.

Corrin squirmed happily from the tenderness Kana was treating her with. She moaned as her husband’s dick touched her most intimate parts, happily taking in the feeling of being filled. But more than physical pleasure, Corrin enjoyed emotional pleasure. She was happy to bring the person she loved the most in the world joy, and she was eager to bring a new child to the world. Any physical pleasures could not compare to those two.

Thus, Kana kept pumping her dick in and out of Corrin with a warm gentleness that could only be produced between people who truly love each other. She took mental notes of every spot that made her wife cry out happily along the way, eager to exploit it at a later time. But soon Kana found that her dick was not satisfied by this slow type of love making. The longer it spent inside Corrin’s entrance, the hungrier it got, the needier it became. Treating her wife kindly was great and all, but her penis needed pleasure… It needed… Release.

Kana couldn’t help but comply the commands of her dick, as she began thrusting harder into Corrin. She tried to keep her rational mind on, pointing her efforts to specific spots inside her wife. But a feral, more savage side of her was emerging. Her cock needed one thing and one thing only, release, and all other brain functions became unnecessary. By this point, Kana had unwittingly begun to slam her cock into Corrin’s entrance, no rhyme or reason to her thrusts but sheer pleasure-seeking, loud slaps completely contaminating the room.

Corrin herself screamed out in glee. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy slow lovemaking. But rather, this was the way things usually ended with Kana, savage and rough. When it got to a point where she couldn’t handle it anymore, she went all in, and that was the way Corrin enjoyed it the most. Feeling her pussy being destroyed by Kana’s enormous cock while Kana displayed an empty face made her feel amazing. It told her that she was doing a good job, that her womanhood was good enough to drive her husband crazy.

With heavy thrusts, Kana groaned. Her dick palpitated madly, her balls shaking frantically, as the feeling of release got ever closer and closer. Kana wanted to slow down, she knew that she was close to finishing. She wanted to enjoy this vagina more, but her dick refused to listen, only focused on intensely fucking until it could fuck no more.

Finally, with one last slam, Kana’s dick swelled tremendously, releasing its enormous load directly into Corrin’s vagina, sperm flying so fast it filled her up in seconds. The two lovers moaned in unison, Corrin extending her arms to bring Kana closer for a hug as the sweet bliss of orgasm overcame her body. Meanwhile Kana stood where she was frozen, the magnitude of her orgasm so strong that everything else stopped working.

The two sisters remained in a close embrace for some time, savoring the powerful feelings of afterglow that came from their amazing session of lovemaking. Corrin had a smile etched into her face, excited for the new baby that might be coming, while Kana sat there with mindless bliss, thinking about how great her life was.

However, Kana’s sweet afterglow was abruptly interrupted by Azure, who stood in front of her with a lustful smile, his dick completely erect.

“Father, could I please also have a go at mama’s pussy?” The boy asked her, hunger in his eyes.

The happy expression on Kana’s face immediately soured. “No.” She responded plainly and authoritatively. This was Kana’s wife, and there was no way she was going to share it with anyone. At least not until she fucked her loose.

“But father! …” Azure pouted.

“Can’t you fuck your brother?” Kana asked him, annoyance in his tone. 

“Yeah, but…” Azure sighed. “I’m tired of just fucking his ass. I wanna try some pussy. I wanna make a baby. Plus, he’s a real quickshot. He gets tired out super-fast.” He pointed towards Shigure, who was on the floor convulsing happily with fresh cum dripping from his butthole. 

Kana sighed. She could understand Azure’s plight, yet to have to share her wife with him… Suddenly, a smirk came upon Kana’s face. She knew exactly what to do.

“Shigure, come here.” She commanded the exhausted boy.

Shigure quickly complied, getting off the floor as fast as he could, given the intensity with which he had just been fucked. He walked towards his father and stood right next to his brother, his face still colored with deep red.

“Yes, father?” He asked respectfully.

“It’s time for you to receive your blessing from Sheleth.” Kana said, lifting her hand to point it towards Shigure.

The boy gulped. While he was grateful to Sheleth and all the blessing she’d bestowed upon his family, he quite liked his body. If it was up to him, he’d prefer keeping it the way it was. But before he could even protest, Shigure grunted and clutched his stomach, which burned with pain. His change was about to start.

His ballsack began deflating slowly, losing its rounded shape bit by bit. His tiny pecker lost what little size it had in the first place, as its foreskin receded and his length was shortened. He let out a moan once his balls retracted into his body, until finally where once his ballsack stood now there was nothing but flat skin. Though it would not remain that way for too long, for a vertical slit formed right there, creating a canal that reached deep inside him. With his penis reduced to a little nub, the inner workings of his organ were shifted and morphed and a uterus formed, leaving Shigure with a pristine pussy instead of a dick.

 

With the pain subsided, Shigure reached down to touch his junk, only to find nothing was there. Well, nothing he expected at least. Shigure cooed when his hand made contact with his vaginal folds. He had a vagina now?!

“Father!” Shigure called to Kana. “What is this?” He asked her, spreading out his pussy for her to see.

“It’s a vagina, Shigure.” Kana giggled. “Never seen one before?”

Shigure blushed. “No, that’s not the issue. I was asking why it’s attached to my body.”

“That’s your blessing from Sheleth, son. She wanted your body to change in that way.”

Shigure scoffed. “But I don’t want to be a girl!” He complained.

“You’re not a girl Shigure,” Kana replied. “You’re just… a boy with a coochy.”

Shigure frowned. He wasn’t sure things really worked like that. Though before he could complain more to his father, he felt a tug at his arm. It was Azure, looking at him with gleam in his eyes, his body bobbing up and down with excitement as his penis throbbed madly.

“Big brother, big brother, big brother.” The boy said excitedly. “Why don’t we test it out?!”

Test it out? Shigure wanted to do no such thing. He didn’t even want to touch this foreign organ, he wanted it gone as soon as possible. Maybe if he asked nicely-

Without any warning though, Shigure was thrown to the ground as Azure pounced on him. Just like always, Azure was being a horny boy, and he didn’t take no for an answer. Actually, most of the time he didn’t take any answers, since he usually pounced Shigure without waiting. That boy just couldn’t keep his dick to himself.

Azure pressed Shigure down on the floor, holding him tightly as he rubbed his member against Shigure’s new hole. Shigure whimpered from his brother’s thick rod pressing against his new vagina. He had to admit it did feel kind of good. And was that… liquid? Yup, his vagina was leaking. Shigure was surprised to learn he was aroused enough for his snatch to start gushing.

Drool fell out of Azure’s mouth as he humped the entrance of Shigure’s mound. His penis pulsated happily, eager to penetrate Shigure’s new beautiful hole. He was just so excited. To get to fuck his brother and a vagina at the same time, it was like a dream come true. Moreover, if he had a vagina, that meant that Azure could probably… Shigure’s dick twitched. Impregnate him! Soon, Azure could feel Shigure’s slickness starting to cover the underside of his cock. He licked his lips, it was time.

Azure cocked his hips back and, with one mighty thrust, he jabbed his penis into Shigure’s vagina, sticking his entire dickhead inside in one blow. Shigure cooed out in joy as Azure’s dick made its way inside him. This feeling of being penetrated, it was like having his ass filled but so much better. Shigure feelt hundreds of shocks of pleasure spreading through his body as more of Azure got in.

Slowly, more and more of Azure’s manhood made its way inside Shigure’s cavern, sending shivers down the boy’s spine. He pushed and pushed until the tip of his dick met the back of Shigure’s vagina, making Azure cry out in joy. This texture, the squeezing, the warmth, it was all perfect. He thanked Sheleth for her gift, as he began moving his hips back and forth.

Shigure couldn’t help but pant at his younger brother’s eager motions. His breath got heavy, his body felt hot and his organ tingled. He was actually starting to enjoy this. He thought that vaginal sex was just going to feel like anal, but it was entirely different. This hole was so much more sensitive! He could feel his body wrap against Azure’s cock, his brother’s penis mashing against his cervix to send shivers down his body from every single one of Azure’s thrusts. This was bad, if things went on like this, he might get addicted to this.

In his daze of lust, Azure began hugging Shigure tightly as he continued to pump his dick inside. He had felt a strong connection to his brother before, his beautiful brother who always managed to please his cock. But now, that connection was even stronger. Now that Shigure had a vagina the two of them could make their love tighter. They could now start a beautiful family, just like their parents before them. Azure’s cock twitched. The thought really excited him.

“Big brother…” Azure panted out, turning his head upwards to look at Shigure’s face. “Does it feel good?”

Shigure couldn’t help but smile when he looked down at the straining boy below him, sweating and panting heavily while he tried to make the two of them feel good at the same time. “Of course, Azure.” He responded sweetly. “You always make me feel good.”

Azure shivered at the lovely words his brother threw at him. “Shigure…” Was all he could murmur while he pumped his hips rhythmically. Pre began dripping from his member into Shigure. He was just so happy to have a brother that loved him so much…

Shigure moaned as he stared into Azure’s eyes. He couldn’t help himself, his brother was just so cute. Shigure truly did love him, even if he was forceful sometimes. And seeing him overexert himself like this was so adorable! Shigure just had to… Without warning, Shigure placed his hands on the back of Azure’s head and brought it closer to him, making them start a passionate kiss. The two boys closed their eyes, their mouths meshing together and their tongues clashing about as they happily exchanged saliva between each other.

Azure shook even more. His brother’s mouth was so sweet and tasty. His kisses were simply intoxicating. Azure couldn’t help it, he began pumping his hips even faster, his cock twitching as the pleasure began building up inside him. The glowing warmth from his kiss, his body, and his vagina, they were to much for Azure to handle.

With one final thrust, Azure planted his cock firmly into Shigure’s vagina. It bobbed and squirmed, spewing out ropes of cum throughout the canal as the two boys moaned in unison, their mouths not separating in the process. He felt Shigure quivering beneath him, his own fluids spewing about as he experienced his first female orgasm. 

As their orgasms died down, the two continued kissing until they were left out of breath, after which they simply stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Shigure…” Azure said, caressing Shigure’s lean pecs. “If I get you pregnant, will you become my wife?”

Shigure smiled, seeing the shyness in his little brother’s eyes. He was filled with such happiness and love for his brother, there was no way he could deny his request. “Oh Azure… I’ll become your wife even if you don’t get me pregnant.” He told his brother softly.

“Really?!” Azure felt a surge of joy go into his system, his dick hardening again while still inside Shigure. “Do you really mean it? You know, I want my wife to make me feel good all the time and give me lots of children.” Azure could barely contain his excitement, already starting to hump Shigure once more.

Shigure planted a kiss on the young boy’s cheek. “If it makes you happy, I’ll do it, little brother.” Shigure smiled, his brother was so cute and easy to please.

 

“Aw, jeez Shigure, you’ve already made my penis hard again.” Azure complained, though it sounded like he was actually happy. “Let’s have sex again, ok? And I’ll for sure get you pregnant!”

Shigure couldn’t help but feel happiness as he patted Azure’s long flowing white hair. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last one of my unposted stories. I saved it for last because it was the weirdest, and I wasn't too comfortable with posting it. But I made it god damn it so I'm going to post it. I hope it's obvious why I didn't post this one earlier. I posted the first one on a whim, (and that was also hard to post) so I didn't want to post the second part so close to that one. Another thing to note is that this is only 'technically' a sequel. I had originally written the first and second part at the same time, but I decided to separate them since it was getting to long. Anyways, this is the last story that I have unposted. The rest that I have are too unfinished to post, but maybe someday I'll work more on then. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this semi-constant flow of content, because It's probably going to end after this. Twas a good time though. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue this some other time. But that's enough from me. I hope you enjoyed this one, cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s this thing I wrote a while ago, with an accompanying Kisekae picture I made for it. (https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=69611200) In all honesty, I was kind of unsure about posting this one since it does get VERY weird, but whatever, I wrote it and I posted it on Bearchive, so since it was already done, I decided to post it on here too. More writing to come soon! Gotta finish one last request then hopefully get back into my groove!


End file.
